


Jasper's Combat Connie, the first for a corruption

by Chromite



Series: Combat Connies [13]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Species, Blood, Combat Connies, Fighting, First Meeting, Gem Powers, Other, Warping, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, pile of gems, unnamed Aquamarine, unnamed Peridots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Jasper commissions a Combat Connie with the blessings of Yellow Diamond.





	1. First meeting

>Jasper sighed as she ran a hand along her horns. Here she was, waiting for her Combat Connie to arrive, worried about what she would look like. She thought back to when she first heard of the project. She recalled the tiny human who had fused with Steven, a being she later found out was the son of her Diamond. Jasper had mixed feelings about the news, but she couldn't deny the girl had been an effective fighter and power boost for Steven when they fought on the beach on Earth. The demonstration the Diamonds made of the first line of Combat Connies further showed how powerful the synthetic hybrids could really be. She knew she wanted a partner of her own.  
>Things weren't so easy, however. When Jasper had first requested a Combat Connie be created for her, the gems overseeing the production had refused, worried about the effects the lingering corruption in Jasper would have on the final result.  
>Yellow Diamond herself had been the one to convince them to create a small sample size of Combat Connies for previously corrupt gems. She was convinced that no matter what the results were, the data would prove useful for the future of Homeworld and Era Three.  
>It was with this order of gathering data that Jasper and nine other gems previously corrupted had been allowed to submit their gem materials towards the creation of an experimental line of Combat Connies.  
>That had been eleven months ago. Jasper had been informed by a Peridot that hers would be emerging today. She sighed once more, removing her hands from her horns. She stood up and began to pace through her quarters, pausing briefly at a well worn orange punching bag. She began to strike the bag, determined to take her mind off of the what ifs. Her punches were slow at first, carefully gauging how sturdy the bag was, then she began to pick up the pace of her blows.  
>Her mouth curled into a snarl as she began to focus on her movements, taking steps around the bag as if she was sparring, her elongated canine teeth glinting in the light.  
>A sudden communication beep startled Jasper out of her focus, sending her fist flying into the punching bag harder than she had intended. The bag burst open in a shower of fabric and sand, scattering in a short radius around Jasper. She half yelled as she stomped off towards the communication screen.  
>She pressed the screen roughly, cracking the frame slightly as the screen turned on and displayed a Peridot, her square hair slightly disheveled, sweat forming on her face.  
>"This had better be important, Peridot!" Jasper yelled out with a snarl.  
>"It is, you insufferable brute. Your Combat Connie has emerged. However, she's refusing to leave her hole, she's poofed everyone that's tried going in! We need you to come and get her before we're forced to used our prototype ranged destabilizers on her."  
>Jasper's eyes went wide with surprise, before she grinned. "So she's a fighter like me? I'll be there in a moment to get her. Don't let her crack you before I get there!"  
>"Why you clo-" the communication and the Peridot were cut off as Jasper ended the call and hurried out of her quarters. The thought of seeing what her new partner could do firsthand filled her with excitement. She quickly maneuvered down the halls of Homeworld towards the warp station. The halls were vacant, one of the benefits of living in an area with the other healed corruptions, most of them were still exploring Homeworld, or were enjoying leisure activities in their quarters.  
>Jasper entered the warp pad room, pausing for a moment as she tried to recall which one led to the proper site. Then she recalled, she marked the ground near the pad with a line. She looked around each pad before she spotted her mark, thankful it hadn't been fixed and that other gems hadn't had the same idea. She stood upon the pad and activated it, the familiar feeling of weightless warping engulfing her body.  
>The warp placed her gently down at her destination. Jasper glanced around at the grey canyon that had been chosen to incubate this line of Combat Connies before she spotted an Aquamarine hovering nearby, her hair messy hair shaped in twin buns on the side of her head.  
>"Thank the stars you're here!" the Aquamarine exclaimed as she spotted Jasper. "We don't want to poof her if it can be avoided, Combat Connies make a mess when they dissipate their forms. Quickly, this way!"  
>The Aquamarine grabbed one of Jasper's fingers and led her down the winding canyon. Feint echos of growls could be heard, growing louder as they traveled further away from the warp pad.  
>The growling had become very audible after a few minutes of walking. The pair turned the corner just in time to hear a loud scream and to see a puff of purple smoke at the edge of a hole in the canyon. A purple gem glinted in the sunlight before falling, clinking against an assortment of gems as it landed in the pile.  
>Jasper stared at the hole as she continued to move towards it with the Aquamarine. The silhouette was very clear in the wall, and larger than Jasper had expected. What grabbed her attention more was the shape of the hole, a flexing figure. "She really does take after me, doesn't she?" Jasper whispered aloud.  
>"That's probably why she's dissipated all twenty of the gems we've sent after her so far." The Aquamarine replied curtly, punctuating her statement with a sigh. "If you can't bring her out, we'll have no choice but to dissipate her from a distance."  
>"Don't worry runt." Jasper said with a sneer on her face. "I'll get her out of there."  
>Jasper jerked her hand away from the Aquamarine before dashing towards the hole. She glanced up at it briefly and grumbled. "Too small for my full size." before she shape shifted herself small enough to fit and jumped up to the opening.  
>Jasper scanned the hole as she landed, seeing nothing in the inky darkness beyond the entrance, no sign of her new companion. "Where is she?" she thought to herself.  
>A slight rustle clued Jasper in on where the girl was, She looked up just in time to see a silhouette dropping down towards her, both arms outstretched, hands balled into fists at the end.  
>Jasper smiled as she grabbed the fists and pushed them and their owner out of the opening and into the sunlight. Jasper jumped out after her, shape shifting back into her full size.  
>That's when Jasper got a good look at her. She noticed the girl's skin had her stripped pattern, marred with the green spots she was all too familiar with. Twin horns curled out of the girl's long white hair, longer than Jasper's small horns. The girl's spacesuit mirrored Jasper's perfectly. Her mouth was twisted into a snarl, her elongated canines catching some of the sunlight as the gem on the back of her right hand glowed, the gem itself mirroring the shape and cut of Jasper's.  
>A flash of light around the Combat Connie's hands revealed the girl's gem weapon, a pair of gauntlets, orange like Jasper's helmet, but the knuckles tipped in spikes that mirrored the coloring of the corruption spots on her body. Truly nasty pieces, Jasper thought to herself.  
>The girl stopped snarling as she got a good look at Jasper, got a look at her body marred with the same signs of corruption the Combat Connie had herself. She stood up tentatively.  
>"Are you, are you the gem I was made from?" the girl asked wearily.  
>"I am. You're pretty impressive for a tiny warrior, that ambush trick was brilliant. How'd you get on the ceiling in the first place?"  
>The girl phased her gauntlets off and uncurled her fingers from the fists she had formed. She held one hand out, orange claws extending rapidly from the fingertips. "With these, of course."  
>Jasper looked at her own hand and mirrored the action, her own orange claws extending out, the ends tipped in green. "Using your gifts to their full extent, very impressive. We'll get along fine, I can tell. Why were you attacking those gems though?"  
>The girls cheeks flushed a darker orange. "I was worried they would break me for being a monster. Don't be offended, but it's nice seeing I'm not that different from you."  
>"Alright, enough of the self hate. There's nothing wrong with either of us, any gem that says otherwise will get a taste of what we can really do!" Jasper's voice boomed, echoing through the canyon, as if she was daring any gem to insult her to her face.  
>The Combat Connie began to giggle, a wide smile on her face. Jasper grinned alongside her.  
>"Come on, let's go home. You can show me what you can really do when we get back to my quarters."  
>"I look forward to it."  
>The pair made their way out of the canyon and back to the warp pad.  
>"I hope they're not all that difficult." a Peridot sighed as she fiddled with her screen, an image of Jasper and nine other gems displayed. She checked the box next to Jasper's image and closed the screen. "Nine more to go."


	2. Jasper and her Combat Connie's first mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper goes on a mission with her Combat Connie.

>A full month had passed since Jasper had obtained her own Combat Connie. The girl's skin had Jasper's stripped pattern, marred with the green spots she was all too familiar with. Twin horns curled out of the girl's long white hair, longer than Jasper's small horns. The girl's spacesuit mirrored Jasper's perfectly. Her gem rested on the back of her right hand, a perfect replica of Jasper's own gem's size and cut pattern. The pair had been left to bond over the month, initial readings of the stability of the Combat Connie, her capabilities, her weaknesses, and how she and Jasper got along, every detail was recorded as part of the data to be presented to Yellow Diamond.  
>The data had been favorable so far, the girl's combat capabilities were far beyond a normal Combat Connie's. Initial theories were that the lingering corruption present in the girl strengthened her body. It was a certainty that the corruption had granted her abilities the other Combat Connies lacked, one of those being the girl's retractable claws, sharp and dangerous, capable of piercing rocks with ease.  
>With the intention of gathering more data, Yellow Diamond had assigned Jasper and her Combat Connie to a mission, fitting them both with special collars that would read their energy expenditure, their emotions, and how fast it took them to complete the task. The mission itself was simple: Organic creatures had broken free in a small breeding facility. They were intended for population of a planet newly seeded with life, engineered to be predators. Exposure to chemicals onboard had mutated the escaped specimens too much, they needed to be terminated. All gems and the specimens still viable for the project had been evacuated from the facility, now floating aimlessly in the void of space.  
>The pair was given a Roaming Eye to use during the mission. The Roaming Eye landed within the hanger bay of the facility without incident, leaving the pair free to exit the ship safely.  
>The Combat Connie tugged at the color around her neck and snarled, her sharp canines flashing in the artificial light. "I hate this thing! Why couldn't Homeworld make this stars forsaken collar more comfortable?!" the girl stomped her foot in frustration.  
>"I hate the collar too Jessie, nothing would please me more than ripping it off and stomping it into scrap." Jasper's own mouth was twisted into a snarl of frustration. "We have to put up with this, for our own sake. Yellow Diamond wants more data. It could be worse, we could have been assigned a Peridot to record data instead."  
>Jessie sighed as she stopped tugging at the collar. "I still hate this thing, but it's better than being stuck with some nerd we have to protect, slowing us down." Jessie smirked as she looked back at Jasper. "How many organics are loose in this facility?"  
>"There are six organics loose, according to the nerds that were on board. A waste of our abilities no doubt, but a good chance to see what you can really do." Jasper ran her hand through the girl's long white hair, smirking as she messed up the style.  
>"Gragh! I had my hair the way I liked it Jasper!"  
>Jasper chuckled. "The sooner we finish here, the sooner we get back so you can fix it."  
>"Grrrr......fine. What's our plan here?"  
>"The landing dock splits into three paths, left, right, and center. I'll go right, you handle the left. This place is circular, we'll meet up at the exit of the center path and follow down it together."  
>Jessie smirked as she clapped her hands together, her gem glowing as she summoned her gem weapons. They were a pair of gauntlets, orange like Jasper's helmet, but the knuckles tipped in spikes that mirrored the coloring of the corruption spots on Jessie's body. "I'll meet you at the center, try not to be late!" Jasper smiled as she watched Jessie dash off towards the left path, then narrowed her eyes as she made for the right hand path.  
>Jessie slowed her movements after a short distance of running. She knew stealth and surprise would be the best way to go handling an unknown organic species. Her footsteps barely made a noise as she moved through the deserted hallway, opening doors and looking inside rooms as she went, to make sure the organics weren't hiding within.  
>Upon opening the fourth door, Jessie's efforts were met with fruition. A large creature stood upon six legs within, blue fur covering its body, a long thin tail with four spikes on the end swishing through the air. Its large claws were tearing into a smaller version of itself, green blood dripping from its reptilian shaped head and maw. "Great, these things have started eating each other, or they're spawning one." Jessie thought to herself as she readied her body for a jump. She had one shot at a surprise attack.  
>Her leg muscles bulged as she pushed off from the floor, her body flying up into the air. Her body floated for a moment before she started falling, her gauntlets facing down as she positioned her body to put her full weight behind the blow.  
>The spikes on the gauntlets sank into the creature's flesh on its back, an unearthly howl of pain escaping its maw. A sickening crack sounded through the air as Jessie's weight fully connected, snapping its spine and leaving its back half paralyzed. The creature feebly clawed at the ground as it thrashed the upper portion of its body, desperately trying to throw off its assaulter.  
>Jessie held on fast as she started punching and clawing at the spot she impacted, her hands becoming coated in the green blood of the creature. The creature's wails became louder, echoing through the facility, mingling with distant wails of another member of its kind.  
>As more of the creature's flesh and bone were removed by Jessie, its thrashing became weaker, its wails quieter. Blood flow stopped flowing from the wound Jessie was expanding. The life faded from the creature's eyes as it let out one last feeble cry, its body going limp. Jessie smirked as she pulled one last piece of the creature away and placed it in her mouth, chewing on the raw flesh as she left the room to search for more.  
>She savored the metallic tang of the creature's blood upon her tongue as she kept walking. "These creatures are ugly, but they've got a nice taste to them. I wonder if Jasper will let me bring the body of one home with us." Jessie whispered to herself as she opened another door and looked within, finding an empty room.  
>She opened a few more rooms in her search before she heard it, the clacking of claws upon the floor of the station, moving quickly to where she was. Thinking quickly, she opened a few more doors ahead of her before moving back a few rooms and jumping into one. She extended the claws on her hands and climbed up the walls, hanging near the ceiling of the room she chose.  
>Her heart began beating faster as she heard the clacking grow louder and faster. She had hoped opening rooms would keep the creature moving slowly. She shook her head in frustration as she realized her body was coated in the blood of the previous kill. "Stars, its tracking the scent of the blood, isn't it?" she thought to herself, cursing under her breath as she moved onto the ceiling proper, hanging her whole body over the entrance to her room. An ambush was still her best bet to end things quickly.  
>Jessie heard the clacking of claws slow down as the sound grew louder, coming from a room away. The creature poked its reptilian head inside the door, flicking a long green forked tongue as it looked around the room. It slowly entered the room, body swishing as it moved.  
>Jessie released her grip and twisted her body, pushing off from the cieling as she fell towards the creature's neck, knuckles forward once more. A sickening crunch and a snap sounded as the creature's neck bones gave way under the force of the strike, the body of Jessie's prey crumpling as the life fled its body.  
>She winced as she pulled her arms free from her second fallen opponent. Her arms were beginning to ache from the force of the impacts and her efforts, her own arm bones beginning to crack from the strain.  
>Jessie gritted her teeth and hastened her movements as she left the room, throwing doors open as she pushed through the pain and rushed down the halls. Fighting organics was nothing like fighting other gems, she scolded herself for not taking that into account. Each door opened sent another wave of pain down her arms, until it became too much. By the thirtieth door, she had started to kick them down, not caring about subtlty anymore. Still, no more creatures had shown up.  
>Finally, she came upon a double door along the inner wall, marking the corridor that led back to the landing bay. It wasn't long before Jasper arrived to meet her there, her own body drenched in the green blood of the aliens they had been fighting.  
>"You beat me here, excellent work! How many did you take down?"  
>"Jasper, I killed two alien organics. One was feasting on the body of a third. What about you?"  
>Jasper frowned as she heard Jessie's words. "I killed two myself. There was no body anywhere along my path. One remains somewhere."  
>Both of them eyed the central corridor warily. Jessie sighed before speaking up. "No doubt the last one is in there, and has heard the ruckus we've made. It's probably waiting to ambush us."  
>"You scared runt?" Jasper smirked as she looked upon Jessie.  
>"Don't call me a runt! I'm not scared of these things! Let's get this over with."  
>The pair threw open the doors in front of them, gasping as they saw what awaited them. The body of the sixth one laid lifeless a short way in, an opening under its tail gaping wide. Along the corridor, thousands of small eggs rested upon the floor, still wet.  
>"Stars, these things bred! Jessie, we need to take care of these NOW before they hatch!"  
>Jessie looked at Jasper wearily. "Spin dash time?"  
>Jasper nodded her head and began backing up. Jessie followed, the pair resting their backs against the wall.  
>With a sudden yell, Jasper began running forward, her body curling into a ball, rolling a short ways before energy engulfed her form, bursting out into a flame. Jessie followed the same motion, her dash smaller but still powerful.  
>Eggs shattered as the pair dashed down the corridor. Some were crushed under their forms, others burst open from the heat from the dashes. The pair dashed rapidly up and down the corridor a few times, making sure every last eggs was shattered.  
>Panting for breath, Jessie uncurled and leaned on the doors leading back to the landing area. Jasper uncurled behind her and placed a hand on her back. "Not bad Jessie, but you've still got a way to go, your stamina and energy output need work."  
>Jessie nodded her head glumly. "I know Jasper, I'll do better next time."  
>"Don't beat yourself up, you're still new. It took me a few missions before I got my dash perfected too. Come on, let's go back and report the mission as a success."  
>The pair walked through the doors and made their way back to their ship. On a distant control panel back on Homeworld, the data from the pair's collars had already been uploaded. "These results are well above the projected outcomes. These healed corruptions will prove valuable to future missions. I must inform Yellow Diamond immediately!" A Peridot smiled as she looked over the data. She'd have to inform the pair of the results, after giving them over to Yellow Diamond for review.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of struggled with the name for her for a bit, finally settling in on Jessie. I think it fits her well, but tell me what you guys think.


	3. Jessie meets more corrupted Combat Connies

>Jessie sat in a wide open room, in the presence of two other Combat Connies with signs of corruption on their bodies. It had been six months since Jessie had emerged. She had been the first, so far the three girls in the room were the only ones who had emerged. Seven of their fellow Combat Connies were still within the hard stone walls of the canyon they were being incubated in.  
>Jessie looked over the two girls carefully in silence and assumed they were also looking her body over. She focused her attention on the paler of the two first, her frame thinner than Jessie's own body, Her pale white hair covered her eyes, with two white antennae sticking up was a contrast to her light grey body, covered in a grey jumpsuit that ended in white boots and gloves, a transparent shawl draped over her shoulders. The most striking feature on her were her two large moth wings, patterns with circles and swirls, sticking to the white and grey color scheme. Her gem rested upon the girl's right leg, close to her hip.  
>Jessie turned her attention to the more colorful of the pair. Her skin was a swirl of gold and grey, her jumpsuit sharing the same swirl of color upon her body, her left boot and right glove a solid gold while her right boot and left glove were the muddled grey. Her hair was a cotton candy blend of green and black, her eyes shining green as well. Two sets of antennae sat upon the girl's head, one black and one gold, both sets twitching in unison. Her gem rested safely upon her chest, sharing the same gold and grey swirl her body had.  
>Around all three of their necks, shiny yellow collars rested, feeding data constantly to the scientist gems overseeing the side project of the corrupted Combat Connie line.  
>Jessie sighed as she tugged at her collar once more before introducing herself to the other girls in front of her. "Hey, how are you two doing? I'm the Combat Connie for the great Jasper, the perfect quartz from the Beta Kindergarten on Earth. She calls me Jessie. Do you two have names?"  
>A brief silence filled the room before the gold and grey Combat Connie spoke in an excited tone. "Oh my gosh, Jessie is such a pretty name it's nice to meet you and her!" the girl makes a motion to the paleish Combat Connie before continuing. "I was made for a pair of gems actually, they go by Heaven and Earth, but they're almost always fused together now! I think they stay fused to be bigger, they can both sit on one of my shoulders together. They took bits from both of their gems to make me, I have powers from both of them and two weapons as a result, a one gem fusion! They call me Avanalia." Avanalia's chest gem glowed brightly as she pulled out a gold sword and a grey lance from her gem to demonstrate her dual nature. In a flash, the weapons merged together into a naginata, a long pole-arm with a thin blade at the end, the blade and pole a swirl of the grey and gold her weapons had been.  
>Jessie whistled at Avanalia's display. "That's a cool trick, I bet your gems, errr, or do they prefer to be called as one?" Jessie faltered a bit before continuing. "Whatever they prefer, I bet they're very proud of you."  
>Avanalia smiled at Jessie. "They don't mind being called two or one, they respond to both. They've been really sweet gems, I'm proud to work with them."  
>Avanalia turned her attention to the paleish Combat Connie. "Hey, how about you? What's your name and what does your partner or partners look like?"  
>"It's okay if you don't have a name or don't want to share. This is a new experience for us all." Jessie added quickly, not wanting to put pressure on the girl.  
>After a brief pause, the last girl spoke in a hushed tone. "No, it's okay, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, right? My gem is a Pearl, she was abandoned on Earth by her master, ordered to clean a tower until her master returned for her. My wings come from her moth-like corrupted form, she retained wings as well. She calls me Parise." Parise reaches down towards her right leg, her gem glowing brightly as a handle appeared from the gem. Parise grunted a bit as she pulled the handle with both hands, a large battleaxe coming free after a few moments. She slung it over her left shoulder, a wide grin on her face. "This beauty takes effort to pull, but once it's out, I can swing it around like it's nothing.  
>Jessie eyed the weapon for a moment before she sighed. "You both have great weapons, I wish mine was more impressive." Jessie brought her hands together as she summoned her weapons, her gem glowing bright enough to engulf both her hands. a pair of orange gauntlets appearing as the light faded, the knuckles tipped with bluish green spikes that mirrored the color of the spots on Jessie's body, "They come in handy for punching, but require me to get in close. I wish they had more range sometimes."  
>Parise and Avanalia both looked the gauntlets over for a moment before Avanalia spoke up. "What are you talking about Jessie? Those gauntlets are just as lovely as you are, I'm sure they've got some hidden property that you aren't aware of quite yet. I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later, you have to show us when you do! I haven't figured out anything my weapons can do yet, other than stabbing."  
>Parise nodded her head before adding in a whisper. "The blades on my axe glow with an energy sometimes when I attack with it, I haven't figured out how to control it yet. We're all still new. We need more practice with our abilities and weapons."  
>"You guys.......thank you Parise, Avanalia. I'm glad I got to meet you both today. Let's do our best to learn how this all works so we can help our seven unemerged sisters when they join us!"  
>Parise and Avanalia both nodded in agreement. The trio spent a little more time talking, mostly sharing combat tips they had picked up from their gem partners, before their collars beeped in unison, signaling the end of the designated interaction time with each other. The trio bid each other a fond farewell before returning to their gems, each hoping to see the other two again soon, along with more new potential friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avanalia and Parise, two very different ideas that passed through my mind for other corruptions to include. I had thought about using Snowflake Obsidian or the crab corruption too, or in substitution to one of the corruptions I chose, but ultimately found these two easier to create for now.


	4. Evaluation day

>It had been seven months since Jessie emerged as the first Combat Connie for a previously corrupted gem. She and Jasper had now been on a dozen missions, each ending with satisfactory results. Today marked a special event for both of them, as well as the other healed corruptions and their Combat Connies. Yellow Diamond herself was checking in with the five gems who's Combat Connies had already emerged, half of the first test wave of ten.  
>Jasper sat upon a chair in one of the rooms chosen for the meetings, fidgeting nervously, her green corruption spots expanding slightly from her fear. "Our Diamond, Yellow Diamond, is coming today. What if she decides this project is a waste of time? What if she separates us?" Jasper looks at Jessie with a worried expression. "I don't want to lose you kid, I've enjoyed our time together, enjoyed working with you."  
>Jessie herself was nervous, but she pushed it aside for Jasper. Right now, the large and surprisingly vulnerable gem needed reassurance. Jessie placed both her small hands upon Jasper's right shoulder. "It'll be okay you big softie. We've performed wonderfully on our missions, you've always told me Yellow Diamond was one to look at the results first, right? We'll be fine, and if we aren't, if we're going to be separated, we'll figure out a way to stop it." Jessie anksmiled at Jasper as she moved one of her hands over to Jasper's left should and began rubbing them. "You're always telling me nothing can stop us or keep us apart on missions. This time is no different."  
>Jasper's spots began to shrink back to their normal size as Jessie rubbed her shoulders. "Heh, thanks. runt, I needed that. You're right, we always come out together in the end."  
>Jessie playfully punched at the large quartz's shoulder as she giggled. "I thought I told you not to call me runt. Oh whatever, did you get a message of when the big yellow overlord is going to get to us?"  
>As Jasper opened her mouth to respond, a soft chime sounded through the room. Jasper smiled as she heard it and stood, shouting out. "We're ready!" then whispered to Jessie. "Guess it's now kiddo. Hope you're ready."  
>Jessie nodded her head and steeled her nerves, preparing herself for Yellow Diamond as Jasper steeled her own nerves.  
>Neither were prepared for the sight that met them as the door slid open. Yellow Diamond herself stood tall and proud in the doorway, her arms behind her back as she walked forward. What threw Jessie and Jasper off was the smaller yellow figure next to her, standing a little over half of Yellow Diamond's height, a long yellow dress skirt covering the figure's body, the skirt merging into plate armor that rested upon her chest, opened up in a star shape at the navel to reveal a Diamond shaped gem. The figure's hair flowed freely down her back, coming up into points similar to Yellow Diamond's own hair. The most startling feature was her face, a face all too familiar to Jasper and Jessie alike, a yellow copy of Jessie's own face.  
>Yellow Diamond and the girl next to her stopped a short distance away from Jasper and Jessie. Yellow Diamond's voice sounded through the room, ringing with certainty and authority. "Jasper, you will stay in this room while I ask you some questions and perform some tests. My precious Sunlight will take your Combat Connie into the adjoining room, where Sunlight will do her own tests and questions. Is this clear?"  
>Jasper shook herself out of her surprise and did her best salute. "Sunlight is your Combat Connie, isn't she? I'm sure Jessie will comply with this. Right Jessie?"  
>Jessie hesitated for a moment before speaking "I was hoping we'd be together, but I'll follow her. See you soon Jasper."  
>Sunlight looked down upon Jessie a stern expression on her face. "Jessie is it? If you'd follow me, we'll get started."  
>Jessie nodded, following Sunlight across the room and through another doorway. She stole one last glance at Jasper before she left, hoping her partner could keep it together in the presence of Yellow Diamond.  
>As the door slid shut behind them, Sunlight's stern expression faded into a smile. "Whew, finally some privacy. Sorry if I scared you, Yellow wants me to be all stern and official, but, I'm just so excited to meet more Combat Connies! It's really nice to meet you Jessie."  
>Jessie looked upon the large yellow copy of herself in confusion. "It's.....nice to meet you too? I'm sorry, are we not going to do questions and tests?"  
>Sunlight sighed. "Yes, we'll have to do some tests, but first, I want to give you something! It must be hard, being one of the first Combat Connies for healed corrupted gems. I thought you could use a little gift to help with that!"  
>Jessie's confusion grew. "What do you mean? You aren't holding anything,"  
>Sunlight's face fell a bit before it perked back up. "Oh right, silly me, I should explain a bit first. See, Yellow has a particularly nice ability, an ace up her sleeve for fighting. She can mimic the gem weapon of any gem within a hundred miles of her!"  
>"Interesting, but what does that have to do with anything?" Jessie asked, confusion giving way to curiosity.  
>"Getting there! See, I picked up a similar ability, except my range is three miles and only copies weapons of other Combat Connies. But I have an advantage over Yellow you see. Her power allows for a temporary weapon copy only, even if she can copy every weapon in her range. My ability lets me copy ten weapons on a permanent basis, and grant new ones to gems!"  
>Jessie's eyes lit up in realization. "Are you saying you can GIVE new gem weapons to gems?"  
>"Looks like you understand, I'm happy you caught on fast, much faster than the other four did! I had to repeat myself for the others. Here, have a look at what I've stored and what's in range."  
>Sunlight's gem glowed as several weapons began materializing upon the ground in a neat line, shining a brilliant yellow. Jessie recognized one of them, her own gauntlets rested in the group, solid yellow instead of the orange color with the green spikes she was used to. Next to the gauntlets rested axes, swords, lances, shields, a helmet that reminded her of her Jasper's helmet, bows, and other assorted weapons, all scaled down to Jessie's size.  
>Jessie looked up at Sunlight with wide eyes. "These are all from Combat Connies within three miles? There's so many."  
>"I know, right? It surprised me too when I first discovered my power, I thought there weren't many of us but the weapons say otherwise!"  
>"May I try a few of them out before I choose?"  
>"Of course you can, swing a few around, throw some against the wall, do what you like!"  
>Jessie smiled widely as she rushed over to the line of weapons. She started with a long sword, swinging it through the air with one hand, a satisfying woosh sounding from it. Next she picked up a lance, giving it a few test jabs before tossing it towards the wall, the spear clattering on the ground a few feet away. She briefly put on the helmet before laughing. "You know, my Jasper has a helmet like this one! You know, I heard Combat Connies were suppose to be able to merge their weapons with the weapons of the gem they were made for, but I've never figured out how. Mine aren't exactly the best for merging with other weapons." Jessie clapped her hands together as the gem on her right hand glowed, the light engulfing her hands, her orange gauntlets taking form, the familiar green spikes popping out of her knuckles at the ends. "See what I mean? How am I suppose to merge these with a helmet?"  
>Sunlight's eyes lit up. "Oh cool, so those are your weapon." Sunlight's hands reached out for the yellow copy of the gauntlets that sat among the weapons, the gauntlets growing in size as they glowed and took a place on Sunlight's hands. She gave a few test jabs with them, punching at the air with a smile on her face. "These would be really good for close quarter fighting, when you're pressed for space. I think I'll keep these in reserve. I'll set it after you've picked, just to make sure I don't get rid of a weapon you might choose for yourself."  
>Jessie's cheeks flushed a dark orange. "R-really? You like them that much? It'd be an honor to have my weapons as part of your reserve."  
>"Think nothing of it! Actually......since you've got close range covered, you could benefit from something longer ranged!"  
>Jessie smiled widely as she took the helmet off her head and sat it down. "You're right, it wasn't long ago that I expressed my wish for a longer range weapon to a few of my fellow Combat Connies. It'd be a shame to let this opportunity pass." Jessie walked away from the melee weapons and towards the bows, slingshots, and throwing weapons.  
>Jessie picked up a bow and pulled the string back on it, her smile slipping as nothing happened. She moved on to a few more, each with the same result. She turned her eyes to Sunlight. "Sunlight, do these bows not work?"  
>"That's odd, let me try." Sunlight picked up a bow, the weapon growing to match the size of her hands. As she pulled the string back, a arrow of yellow light formed on the string. "Oh, I guess bows can only be tested if its tuned to your gem. Sorry about that Jessie."  
>Jessie shrugged her shoulders. "That's okay, I'm not sure a bow is my style anyways." she spoke as her eyes wandered over the other ranged weaponry, chucking as she looked at the slingshots. "I'm going to bet the same limitation is on the slingshots too. That just leaves the throwing weapons."  
>Jessie hummed to herself as she picked up a boomerang and gave it a toss, the weapon clattering to the floor as it failed to return. Next she picked up a small ninja star, wondering if it'd duplicate into more than one. She shook her head, deciding not to take the chance on something so small. Then she spotted it. A lovely golden chakram, dark yellow diamonds patterned upon the edges, a rod spanning the center to allow for safe handling. Jessie picked it up carefully with a smile, and gave it a toss. The chakram whizzed through the air, lodging itself into the wall with a satisfying thwack. Jessie grinned as she rushed over to the weapon..  
>"Sunlight, I think I found the one I wanted." Jessie shouted out as she pulled the chakram from the wall and ran back over to where the large girl was standing.  
>"It's lovely Jessie, a wonderful choice."  
>"So, how does this work?" Jessie shuffled her feet awkwardly as she arrived near the large yellow girl.  
>"Oh, silly me, I didn't tell you did I? Touch the weapon to your gem with your old weapon still summoned."  
>Jessie complied as she touched the rod spanning in the center of the chakram to her gem. Sunlight smiled as she knelt down and placed her right hand upon the weapon, her hand and the weapon itself glowing a bright yellow before the glow faded away.  
>Jessie took another look at the chakram. No longer was it yellow with dark yellow diamonds upon it, instead the weapon had turned a deep orange, the yellow diamonds shifting into the same green as the corruption spots on Jessie's body. Jessie smiled as she gave the weapon another toss, gasping as the disk became enveloped in a radiant green energy spinning in place a few feet away from her before returning to her hand.  
>"It's perfect. Thank you so much Sunlight."  
>"Don't worry about it, it's the least I can do for a fellow Combat Connie." Sunlight smiled as she removed the yellow copy of Jessie's gauntlets and pressed them to her own gem, the gauntlets and her gem glowing before the gauntlets faded away, their light absorbed into Sunlight's gem. "Now I've got my own memento of today. Now, about those questions I'm suppose to ask you. There's only one I really care about."  
>"What would that be?"  
>Sunlight's smile faded, the serious expression returning to her face."Are you happy being with your gem?"  
>Jessie let out a soft laugh. "Is that is? Of course I'm happy, me and Jasper have had a lot of fun together! Sure, we've fought a time or two, but that's part of any relationship, right? I'm sure you and Yellow Diamond have fought before too."  
>The seriousness faded from Sunlight's face as she let out a slight giggle. "Yeah, me and Yellow have had a few fights. Mostly over silly things, but we still care about each other. Well, that's good enough for me, as long as you're happy, the project is working in my eyes." Sunlight shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I still have to ask the rest of them, but they aren't as important."  
>Jessie smiled at Sunlight. "Go ahead."  
>Sunlight sighed before she started in on the questions. "Have you ever been hurt on a mission?"  
>"A few times."  
>"Did you poof from your injuries?"  
>"No."  
>"Were the injuries severe enough to make you wish you had poofed."  
>Jessie hesitated. "Once, but I made a stupid mistake."  
>"Has your gem or your partner's gem ever cracked from a mission?"  
>"Thankfully no."  
>"Do you think you work well with your partner?"  
>"Absolutely, we're great together or splitting up."  
>"Have you managed to fuse with your partner gem yet?"  
>Jessie flinched at that question. "No......but that's okay. Jasper got corrupted because she fused with a corruption back on Earth, and had another horrible fusion experience while she was there. It's going to take her time to heal from both of those."  
>Sunlight nodded her head in understanding, her face falling a bit. "I know what it's like, not being able to fuse when you really want to. Yellow and I haven't fused either, I don't think it's crossed her mind at all."  
>Jessie looked at Sunlight sympathetically. "I'm sure you'll both fuse together someday. Jasper and me too, all it'll take is patience."  
>"Right, patience......yeah, you're right." Sunlight smiled once more. "Okay, I think I've got enough data. You get a pass from me, let's see what Yellow says. Come on, time to rejoin them!" Sunlight stood up and began walking towards the door. Jessie swallowed hard and steeled her nerves as she followed behind.  
>The door opened, and Sunlight ran through it enthusiastically. "Yellooooow, we're done. I hope you're finished in here! Sorry if I kept you waiting for long."  
>Yellow Diamond and Jasper both looked at the door, Yellow Diamond smiling. "Perfect timing Sunlight. So tell me, what's your conclusion?"  
>Sunlight kept smiling as she delivered her answer. "I think the project is working fine so far, and we should keep recording data and supporting it. Do.....do you think so too?"  
>Yellow Diamond nodded her head. "There have been a few instances of disappointment, but the benefits outweigh them. The project will continue as planned." Yellow Diamond looked down at Jasper "Jasper, keep up the good work."  
>Jasper saluted "Yes my Diamond."  
>Sunlight looked down at Jessie. "I'll see you again sometime Jessie. Keep up your good work too."  
>Jessie smiled as she gave a salute towards sunlight. "Yes my Diamond!"  
>"Let's go Sunlight, we've got one more stop to make." Yellow Diamond pressed the control panel on the inside of the door and began moving out of the room.  
>"Coming Yellow!" Sunlight shouted out as she rushed to catch up to Yellow Diamond.  
>Jessie grinned widely as she made her way over to Jasper. "See, I knew it would be okay! That wasn't so bad, was it?"  
>Jasper looked down at the girl wearily. "Jessie, how can you be so energetic? I'm exhausted from those tests!"  
>Jessie let out a laugh. "Guess you need to train some more, ya big pebble!"  
>Jasper groaned as she glared at Jessie. "You're lucky I'm tired or you'd pay for that. Come on, let's get back to our quarters."  
>Jasper left the room wearily, Jessie stepping lively behind her as the pair made their way back to their residence quarters, the stress of the evaluation now behind them, relief passing through the pair that they could still remain together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this marked as the last chapter, but I might add more to it later as inspiration strikes.


	5. Rescue mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Jessie go on a mission to rescue some scientist gems.

>A few weeks had passed since Jasper and Jessie had been evaluated by Yellow Diamond and her Combat Connie, Sunlight. The pair had managed to impress Yellow Diamond enough to be considered for a special mission.   
>The two had been sent out in a small orange Roaming Eye towards the target location. A band of five organics had ambushed a small outpost and poofed twenty scientist of assorted gem types. One of the scientists had managed to activate a tracker on one of them before her form was destroyed. The organics had taken the unformed gemstones and contained them in tight clear containers. Word was they planned to barter the Gems away to an unknown party. Time was of the essence, if the gems were bartered away, there'd be little hope of recovering them.   
>The pair came into the atmosphere of the alien world and moved their ship as close to the signal as they could get. They were met with the sight of a large orange mountain range, several caves dotted along the outer edges.   
>The ship landed outside of the cave opening closest to the signal, the ship's hatch opening up to let Jasper and Jessie out.   
>"I'll take the lead, you follow behind me. With luck my form will scare them into fleeing. Keep yourself alert." Jasper spoke before she summoned her helmet and entered the cave, Jessie clasped her hands together and summoned her gauntlets before following behind.  
>As the pair moved further along the path, the area got darker, their eyes began adjusting to the lack of light. Jasper looked for signs of what path the organics took every time they came across a split in the pass, easily spotting the footprints on the ground and the markings on the wall.   
>The pair knew they were getting close when they spotting glowing lights ahead of them. Jasper held her hand up as she stopped in place. She turned to Jessie and put a singular finger to her lips before proceeding to move as quiet as she could through the cave. Jessie mimicked Jasper's movements perfectly, moving as silently as the large Quartz did.  
>The pair got to the corner before they jumped around it, out into a wide open lit area. They looked around in confusion as they noticed nobody was around. Jasper and Jessie cautiously entered the cavern, Jasper moving much faster than Jessie as she scanned the room and the three tunnels attached to them, looking for signs of where the organics might have gone as she arrived at the center of the room.   
>Far too late, a realization dawned on Jessie as she looked up at the ceiling, spotting the organics hanging from it, their bodies covered head to toe in strange grey armor, barely betrayed by a few dim lights upon them. "Jasper, above you!"  
>Jasper looked strait up with a snarl right before the organics dropped down upon her, the sound of gears whirring and grinding echoing through the cave as the five figures surrounded Jasper, two pinning her left arm to her side, two pinning her right arm to the side, with the fifth behind her, a long spear in hand.  
>"NO!" Jessie shouted out as she realized what was about to happen. the gem at her right hand glowing as a chakram popped out.   
>The chakram and her gloves glowed in unison before they began to meld together, the disk becoming much larger and thicker, edges sprouting out from the side in a curved spiral, a bar in the middle of the weapon for Jessie to hold onto. Her gloves and her chakram had merged together into a sawblade styled throwing disk.  
>Jessie wasted no time, she tossed the disk as hard as she could towards the organics at Jasper's left side. The weapon glowed green before energy burst out from it, causing the disk to spin and fly faster towards the targets. It cut through the two organics at Jasper's left side with ease before it curved around her body, splitting the third organic's weapon in half and nicking the armor, then curving back around to split the other two organics apart before the weapon stopped glowing and clattered to the floor, sliding a short distance as the four organics within the metal suits fell to the ground in pieces.   
>The fifth ones eyes widened from within its helmet. It knew it didn't stand a chance against such power alone. It tried to run away.  
>It didn't get far. Jasper snarled as she spun around and tackled the organic to the ground, slamming her giant fists into the metal suit over and over until the suit cracked and gave way, a spray of blood hitting her face and gem as she impacted the green organic body underneath.   
>Jasper took a few moments to compose herself and calm down before she turned to look at Jessie, her eyes wandering to the throwing weapon that laid on the ground briefly. "So kiddo, that was a nice trick back there, where'd you get that disk?"  
>"Remember when we were visited by Yellow Diamond and Sunlight? Sunlight's got the ability to grant Combat Connies an extra weapon."  
>"Remind me to thank her for that the next time we see her. You would have stopped them by yourself after I poofed, but I hate reforming."   
>"Speaking of reforming, we need to find where these things stashed the gems so we can get out of here. Which way do you think we should try?"  
>Jasper looked at the three tunnels carefully before she spotted the light marks on the center one. "This way." she spoke as she started down the tunnel, Jessie rushing across the cave and jumping over a corpse to follow her.  
>Sure enough, Jasper had chosen correctly. The path opened up into a dead end cave, where the organics had stashed the containers with the gems as well as a few extra containers filled with a glittery golden substance. "Let's take this stuff back to Homeworld, Yellow Diamond might have use of it." Jasper spoke out as she grabbed a few of the largest containers and started out of the cavern. Jessie grabbed the containers with the gems and the last container of the unknown substance before she followed behind.  
>The two made it out of the cave and back to Homeworld without incident. The scientist gems reformed and went back to their studies and inventions, thanking Jessie and Jasper before they departed.   
>The golden substance within the containers turned out to be useless for construction of anything important, and was left in the care of Jasper and Jessie, the pair free to do whatever they wanted with it. They ended up leaving the containers against the walls of their quarters, occasionally running their hands through the strange small disks and wondering what purpose they could have served.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I finally thought up what I wanted Jessie to use her new chakrams for. I removed the finished marking because there's still one last thing that needs to be done. I'll figure out how I want to handle it eventually.


	6. Adventures on KYR0TH3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Jessie are sent to an icy world on a mission to scout out anything potentially useful for gemkind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. At long last, the last part I wanted to do for this story.

>Planet code: KYR0TH3, nicknamed Kyrothe. From first glace, the planet seems to be a barren icy wasteland, with nothing of value. However, look underneath the surface layer of blue ice, and you'll find a world that's ninety-five percent frozen ocean and five percent frozen land.   
>The planet was the unlikely candidate for a prospective resource farm. Preliminary scans showed the oceans were teeming with life and resources that could prove useful for gemkind. Under the orders of Yellow Diamond, Jasper and her combat Connie Jessie have been assigned to act as part of the first squad of gems to explore the world, assess the dangers that lurk within the icy ocean, and to bring back a few samples of anything interesting they find on the ocean floors to be analyzed for potential uses.   
>When their small ship had landed on a large flat expanse of blue ice of the section they were assigned to explore, Jessie and Jasper had stepped onto the surface. Jasper grinned widely as she summoned her helmet around her head and smashed her helmet into the sheet of ice below her feet. Cracks spread along the blue ice, small pieces breaking free and blue liquid spraying into the air from the force of her strike. A few more headbutts were all it took to break open a hole large enough for the pair to get into.  
>"Get your gloves ready, there's no telling what we'll find within the seas of this place." Jasper spoke in a tone, stern yet with a hint of worry. The pair had grown pretty close in their ten months together, and more often than not, Jasper found herself worried for her companion, despite knowing than Jessie was more than capable of handling herself.  
>Jessie let out a sigh before she smiled. "Like I'd really forget." The gem on her right hand glowed as she pressed her hands together, her gauntlets quickly forming on her hands. She rubbed her covered hands together briefly before looking back at Jasper. "Ready when you are."  
>Jasper gave Jessie a quick nod before plunging into the large hole in the ice. Jessie followed behind shortly after, and the pair began to delve into the murky depths of the planet.   
>Jessie and Jasper started to swim down towards the bottom of the planet's ocean. If there was any hope of finding something useful for gemkind, it'd only be found within the caves underwater or on the ocean floor. As the pair swam downward, using the light from their gems to light up the water around them, they spotted quick flicks of colorful movement, fins of aquatic lifeforms propelling themselves away from the strange beings swimming through their areas. Most of the life forms they caught glimpses of had parts on their body that glowed in various shades, creating lights around the pair, helping both them and the creatures themselves to find their way through the inky darkness.  
>The further down the pair swam, the darker it got, and the harder they pushed themselves, Jasper especially. Her last experience within an ocean had left her with a uneasiness about all large bodies of liquids, but for her Diamond, she pushed through her anxieties and kept swimming downward. Jessie struggled to keep pace with her large Quartz partner, not privy to what had happened to Jasper back on Earth  
>If Jasper could have let out a sigh of relief without getting a mouthful of liquid, she would have when she and Jessie reached the bottom of the ocean. Jasper placed a large hand on Jessie's right shoulder and made motions with her free hand, pointing to her eyes, the ocean floor, and above them.   
>It took a moment for Jessie to register what Jasper was trying to say, before it clicked in her mind. "Keep an eye out above as well as below.." Jessie nodded and did a thumbs up symbol to ensure it was clear she understood. Jasper herself gave a nod, then the pair started walking along the ocean floor.   
>Jessie and Jasper could both feel the pressure on their bodies on the ocean's floor, especially on their gems. It made both of them very uncomfortable, but Jasper especially didn't like it. The pair was inclined to take their steps as quickly through the liquid as they could, looking for something of significant size to take back to the surface.   
>After an hour of fighting with the pressure of the ocean, the pair spotted something in the distance, glinting in the light from their gems. The pair pushed themselves harder than before to rush over to the large object, the shine reflecting off of it growing stronger as they drew closer to it. When the pair reached it, they looked it over carefully. The object appeared to be a large, naturally occurring stone of some sort. Jasper tapped it with her hand a few time before giving it a solid punch. Other than shifting a little, the large.stone remained undamaged.   
>Jasper and Jessie looked at each other before they both nodded. They knew that anything that could withstand the punch of a Quartz soldier was worth taking back for further examination, even if the force of the punch was weakened by the liquid around them inhibiting their movements. The pair got to work digging around the bottom of the stone, to uncover any part of it that was buried.   
>Jasper and Jessie were so focused on digging the object out quickly that neither of them noticed that something large was approaching them until it was almost too late.   
>Jessie was the first one to look up and notice it. A huge creature was rapidly approaching the pair. The creature was easily four times the size of Jasper, its body was colored in a bright green along its back that matched the color of the sand, its belly colored a darker blue shade. A faint glowing came from the area around its two green eyes, sitting upon a strangely serpent-like head, its maw open, revealing the four rows of sharp red teeth within. Its body was slender, like an eel on Earth, with a fin at the end of its body that resembled a shark's tail. Upon it's back, two large appendages sprouted out, resembling large and powerful bat wings, which the creature used in tandem with its tail to propel itself through the waves with ease.  
>Jessie thought quickly, scooping up a handful of the green sand and tossing it towards Jasper, wincing a bit as it hit her body. Jasper shot her gaze up towards Jessie, glaring and scowling for a moment before she registered the frantic pointing and the shocked look on Jessie's face. Jasper turned around and spotted the creature that was barreling towards them. "Good, this planet has some fight in it after all." She thought to herself as she pushed her body away from the stone to prepare herself for a fight.   
>Jessie quickly followed Jasper's example, propelling herself in a different direction. Having fought a lot of battles with Jasper, she knew what the best way to take on a new opponent was. "Divide and flank it, overwhelm its natural defenses, take it out quickly." Jessie thought to herself, summoning her chakrams to her hands in addition to her gloves, then fusing her weapons together into a set of larger gantlets. Unlike her normal gauntlets that only had a few spikes on them, the new gauntlet form had two large blades connecting the knuckles together. The blades themselves were serrated, and tipped in the familiar green color of the spots on Jessie's body. The serrated nature allowed Jessie to tear into an enemy or cut through a thick hide with ease. It was a trick she had learned to do in addition to her sawblade chakrams, in times where she needed to be up close instead of ranged.   
>Jessie's bladed gauntlets shined with an energy as she positioned herself, Jasper swimming through the water to her spot too. The creature looked between the pair a few times before it made a lunge at Jasper, much to the surprise of Jessie and Jasper.   
>Jasper's mouth twisted into a grin for a moment before she refocused on the fight at hand. The creature was coming at her with wide open jaws and sharp pointy teeth. Jasper met the creature's attempt to bite into her by swimming up quickly above the creature's head, then darting down when the creature was under her to deliver a vicious headbutt and punch combination. Meanwhile, Jessie was propelling herself towards the creature's wings to cut into them in an attempt to slow its movements down.   
>Jasper's blows connected in tandem with Jessie's attempt at cutting into the creature's body. Much to Jessie's dismay, she found her blades unable to cut into the beast, the thick hide of the large life form unyielding even to the serrated nature of her blades. Meanwhile, Jasper's headbutt and punches had barely phased the monster. The Creature gave a sharp thrash of its body, sending Jasper and Jessie flying in the same direction within the ocean, their bodies colliding together, leaving both of them stunned.   
>The moment was enough for the monster. It quickly reoriented itself within the sea, and lunged at the still dazed pair, mouth open wide. With one large gulp, the monster swallowed both of them in satisfaction.   
>Within the monster, Jasper and Jessie looked at each other dumbfounded. "Did we just......"  
>"We got eaten!" Jasper snarled out in anger, giving the creature a punch from within. "How DARE this thing make a meal of us!"   
>"What do we do now? My blades weren't cutting it, and it looks like your punches aren't doing the trick either."  
>"Let's try a joint spin dash." Jasper looked Jessie in the eyes with determination.   
>Jessie nodded, laid down, and grabbed onto Jasper's legs. Jasper leaned down and grabbed onto Jessie's legs in return, the pair forming a larger ball with their stomachs and faces facing inward. Their bodies glowed in unison with energy as they started their joint dash, building up speed by traveling along the natural course of the creature's intestines before veering off as the intestines started opening into a larger space, ramming into the lining of the creature's belly at full speed and power, their bodies coming uncoupled from the force of the blow, the pair flying back and crashing down from the impact. Still, there was no noticeable dent in the creature's intestinal walls.   
>Jasper stared at the spot they had impacted in disbelief. "I.....I don't believe this. This....is how it ends? Not on a battlefield, but in the belly of some unnamed beast on a stars forsaken world?"  
>Jessie looked over at Jasper. Fear was starting to well up within the combat Connie. She had never seen her partner so dejected. "There has to be something we can try." she thought to herself, wracking her mind over what she knew about gems and their abilities.   
>Suddenly, a thought came to Jessie's mind. Something she and Jasper had never done before. The only time she had brought it up, Jasper had dismissed it as something weaker gems did to get stronger, a cheap trick. Still, she could see nothing else they could try in this situation. "Jasper.....let's fuse."  
>Jasper looked up at Jessie in disbelief and growled. "You know how I feel about fusion. It's a trick, a cheap tactic. We don't need to-"  
>Jessie cut Jasper off. "I know, but we have to do SOMETHING or we'll be digested! I.....I don't want it to end like this Jasper. Please.....just this once.....fuse with me? I.....I don't want to die......" Jessie slumped down and started crying. "Please......we have to do it......we have to."  
>Jasper's harsh snarl broke. As much as she hated fusing for two very good reasons, she couldn't stand seeing her partner in distress, afraid and crying in front of her. Jasper let out a sigh and slowly approached the girl, tapping her shoulder and offering up a hand. "Okay runt. For you. Let's fuse and bust out of here."  
>Jessie looked up at Jasper and sniffled, grabbing Jasper's offered hand and wiping her tears away with the other before the pair started to twirl around. Neither was a graceful mover, their movements were stiff and rigid, but the pair was still in sync as they moved through the intestines of the beast. Their gems started to glow brighter as they moved together in tandem, the glow soon encompassing their bodies entirely and merging together.   
>The mass of light started reshaping. The form took on a height twice the size of Jasper. Instead of two small horns on her head, for larger horns now rested, two jutting out from her forehead, two curling from her head in a spiral that sat next to her mouth. Her mouth itself was a little more monstrous, the teeth within much sharper than the teeth of the gems that had gone into them. Their eyes shined orange and brightly, with anger and determination as they took form. The fusion's body had two large and muscular arms, taking on a checkerboard pattern of oranges instead of the stripes, with the same green blotches dotting the fusion's form in random spots. Her fingertips ended in fully extended claws, orange, sharp and dangerous, tipped in the same green as her spots. Her two legs legs were thick and powerful, her feet were left uncovered by footwear at all.   
>As the light faded, the fusion ran her two hands along her body for a moment and smiled. "So this is fusion. It's......wonderful." the fusion spoke in a lighter voice before the smile faded and her voice shifted into a more stern tone. "Don't get distracted! We've got a task to do."   
>"Right, we've got to get out of here." The lighter voice spoke again. The gem on her nose and her right hand glowed in unison as she closed her eyes and focused. Light soon covered her whole body, the three weapons of the fusion mixing together to form a full suit of body armor for her. Large green spikes jutted from the armor's shoulders, two spikes formed upon the helmet, the gauntlets on her hands took shape and the knuckles sprouted into barbed spikes. She looked over herself for a moment before nodding in satisfaction. "This'll do nicely." the more stern voice spoke, grinning for a moment before she curled into a ball and started a new spin dash.  
>This time, the fusion built up momentum by looping the intestinal lining of the beast, the energy around her body growing stronger with every loop. The energy itself was starting to sear the interior flesh of the monster now, the intensity far stronger than what Jasper and Jessie had managed to create together unfused.   
>When the fusion had built up a satisfactory amount of momentum, she quickly uncurled and sprung off the intestinal wall, using gravity to assist her movements and lend her extra power as she fell down towards the flooring of the intestines, gauntlets and helmet pointing strait down.   
>This time, the blow was successful. The fusion barreled through intestines, muscles, bones, veins, and hide, her body and armor engulfed in energy as she tore out of the beast and back into the opean.   
>When the fusion was free, the beast they were in let out an unearthly wail of pain, thrashing about for a moment and tainting the water with a thick green blood before it swam off weakly. The fusion looked at the display with satisfaction before she turned her attention back to the ocean's floor. Now that they, she, was free, she still had a mission to do.   
>It didn't take the fusion long to find the stone Jessie and Jasper had found before. Grinning widely, she grabbed onto the stone and pulled it free with a single thrust, then started kicking her legs to get back to the surface, stone in tow.  
\-------  
>Back on the surface, Jessie and Jasper laid panting heavily from exhaustion, the stone placed on one of the few spots of solid land. They both laid in silence for a while, both of them still running through what had just happened. Jessie thought to herself. "Oh my stars, we fused, we finally fused! I had hoped it'd be more voluntary the first time, being eaten by a large sea monster was horrid, but it was worth it!"  
>Jasper was the first one to break the silence, speaking wearily. "So.....we fused. I guess......you'll be leaving now."  
>Jessie sat up and looked at Jasper in confusion. "Leaving? I don't......why would I leave? Do you....do you hate me now? I.....I know you said you hated fusion but, we had no choice and-"  
>Jasper cut her off. "I don't hate you, or fusion Jessie. I.....I liked it. But......everyone that's ever fused with me.....has left me. My Beta sisters, the Jaspers I was paired with that weren't from Earth.........Lapis Lazuli, and Ocean Jasper, the gem that I.....got my corruption from. They all left me after I fused with them."   
>"Jasper......" Jessie whispered out in disbelief, tears starting to form in her eyes. She quickly scrambled over to the large Quartz and wrapped her tiny arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere. I.....I don't want to leave you. You're a great gem Jasper, and if they couldn't see that.....they were all clods, stupid little pebbles not worthy of having you."  
>Jasper's eyes widened for a moment before she started to tear up. "Jessie.....thank you. Thank you for staying." She quickly wiped away her tears before braking out of the hug and giving Jessie a playful grin. "Come on kiddo, we've gotta report this to Yellow Diamond and check on the other teams. We're going to need some serious gear if we're going to do anything else on this cursed planet."  
>So it was that Jasper and Jessie experienced their first fusion, and came to a greater understanding of each other. From that day on, the pair would fuse frequently, using their combined strength to swiftly crush their opponents. Eventually, they settled on a name for their fusion, Jera. A name that eventually came to be whispered in awe by fusion pairs everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus we have the story I needed to do, a tale of Jasper and Jessie fusing together. I finally got struck with inspiration on what I wanted to do with it. I hope it was worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do other healed corruptions in the future, some of them have interesting designs and mutations.


End file.
